injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Catwoman/Injustice Comic
Year One Catwoman is observing the dead body of a thief, her internal monologue revealing his name was Joey Gutton, a former mechanic who's life fell apart when he lost his job because of the economic crash, and then his house. She notes to herself the rise of such common 'criminals', calling them "People doing far less harm than any of the manicured and suited criminals who ruined them." As she begins to break into a home, Catwoman continues to muse to herself, noting how more and more 'common' criminals are showing up dead…because of Superman. She thinks it is the Man of Steel's fault, saying that because the world looked up to him as an incorruptible 'shining light'. She also notes the hypocrisy of the fact he murdered a man and didn't answer for it, and that it has caused people to believe they may likewise kill the so-called 'bad guys'. Selina thinks, "They don't even know what a bad guy is." She is revealed to be in a luxurious penthouse of a man who ruined his own company but saved himself by taking some taxpayer payout money-leaving his employees to lose their jobs simply to save himself. Calling this the 'true face of evil', Selina finds his personal safe behind a framed portrait and vows to take what she finds inside and give it to Joey's family…though notes she may keep some of the 'shinier things' for herself. Just as she's finishing stuffing her bag with the stolen goods, Catwoman realizes she is no longer alone and whirls around, her eyes wide with shock when she sees Superman himself staring back. Selina makes a quick quip about the weight of her bag and asks if he's there to help. Both Superman and Catwoman are shocked when the owner of the penthouse comes out, dressed in a bathrobe and brandishing a gun and demanding to know what is going on. Cursing internally, Catwoman dives out the window, forced to leave behind her bag of loot. Though used to her game of cat and mouse with Batman as they both understand their roles and the rules with them, Selina understands that Superman is a much different matter. The Man of Steel flies after her, easily catching up in moments and catches her. Though as soon as they land in the street, Superman suddenly falls over and Selina reveals her earrings are one emerald and one kryptonite, a small sliver of it she stole from Batman during one of her several nights at his mansion, allowing her to escape from the sickened Superman. She attempts to flee into the sewers but Superman follows after and destroy her kryptonite earring with his heat vision, forcing her to remove it. Catwoman angrily snaps at Superman, "Is this what you're doing now? Killing criminals in sewers?" Superman protests before apologizing for scaring Catwoman, revealing he wants to talk to her about Batman. When Selina asks what happened, Superman reveals Nightwing's death to her. The sudden news is enough to horrify Selina to tears. Superman tells her, "He'll need someone." When Catwoman reminds him that he's Batman's best friend, Superman protests he can't, causing Catwoman to angrily rant, "Oh, you idiotic, stubborn, scared little boys." When Superman tries to explain that too much as changed, Catwoman goes on to say, "That's crap! Batman would throw himself in front of a bullet and you would fight Doomsday to the death- and you'd both find that easier and less terrifying than trying to talk to your friends. It's maddening." Superman gives Catwoman a pleading look and a desperate plea before Selina relents and agrees. Before she leaves she tells him, "Don't forget the people you're trying to protect. You're up there, seeing the big picture, trying to stop people from dying, and, sure, we can all agree that wars are bad. But see things from a different perspective." She reminds him of the fact millions of Americans are losing their homes because of greedy corporations and asks him to remember the displaced people here in his home country. As she turns to leave, she tells him, "And if you're punishing the wicked, don't forget who did this to them." She tells him to punish all supervillains and governments he wants, but to save some wrath for the truly evil people who rule the world. Some time later, Selina arrives in civilian attire in front of the dark Wayne Manor. She rings the bell and calls for both Alfred and Bruce, but no one answers. Picking the lock, she enters the mansion, calling out for anyone. She finds Alfred in a drunken daze in a study, looking over a picture of Bruce, himself and Dick. When the depressed butler tries to compose himself and attend to her, Selina gently tells him, "I'll be looking after you for a change." She finds Batman furiously attacking a training post in the Batcave, to the point where his knuckles are bleeding. She tells him to stop, and removes his cowl, telling him soothingly, "Just for today. Don't be Batman. Don't be the mask." Bruce falls to his knees in despair and Selina sits and embraces him, telling him, "It's ok. Let it go. Just for today. You can fall apart." She internally promises to hold him together as the chapter ends. Catwoman is seen alongside Batman on a rooftop gazing up at the Bat Signal alight in the sky. She is hesitant about following Batman to Gotham's police station but decides to as support for Bruce. When the two arrive they are shocked to be greeted not by Commissioner Gordon, but the President of the United States and several secret service agents. Though the President wishes to speak with Batman in private, the Dark Knight refuses to unless she is allowed with him. Though the President reminds him she is a criminal, Selina smirks when Bruce defends her criminal status by asking the President, "Are you telling me that every action you've taken while in office has been legal?" As the President leads them to a room secure from Superman's senses, he offers Batman his condolences for his loss. When the Dark Knight does not respond, Catwoman tells the President to "Choose another topic." Once the President, Batman and Catwoman are in the secure meeting room, he informs them of Superman's current status of dealing with two communication satellites that 'mysteriously' collided in space, assuring them he won't bother their meeting. The President informs Batman and Catwoman of the League's actions after Arkham, citing each of their meddling in foreign affairs. Catwoman asks if the President thinks the fact the League is preventing bloodshed is a bad thing, which he disagrees on but then asks Batman if these things are as simple as they appear. Batman understands that just stopping war won't be enough, and knows someone will have to enforce peace. The President asks if Batman knows why he is here and Batman knows that he thinks Superman take over the world and wants the Dark Knight to stop him. When the President asks if he can, Batman replies only if he needs to. Catwoman then speaks up, saying "But we came here to tell you, you need to do better." The President is confused by this and Catwoman reveals she and Batman knew he'd summon them, and only feigned surprise since, "You'd gone to so much trouble, we didn't want you to feel bad." Catwoman goes on to tell the President, "You need to be a better leader. We will fight this regime but you need to do a better job." When the President asks how, Catwoman lists all the current problems in America and explains that the reason Superman has so many supporters is because they want the world to be a better place. She says "This country needs to have compassion again. You need to do better." The President is angered by these supposed demands, but Catwoman makes it clear: "We're not telling you what to do. We're asking you to do better." The shocked President promises to try before handing Catwoman a folder with files on several heroes who have yet to side with Superman. Catwoman is amused that Huntress's file has her listed with 'daddy issues' but doesn't clarify if that's true to the President, instead jokingly calling her an alien. After that, Batman tells her to take the west coast while he handles the east. Catwoman is eager to share this with her fellow heroes. Catwoman is then seen in Starling City, talking to Black Canary as she fights several thugs about her file. When Canary asks her why she's here, Catwoman tells her Batman wants to talk to her. Black Canary agrees and then Selina asks her, "Hey, what's this I hear about Green Arrow having Harley Quinn handcuffed in his Cave?" Black Canary makes it clear they won't talk about it. Though not seen at the meeting of gathered heroes of Aquaman, Black Lightning, Black Canary, Captain Atom, Green Arrow and Huntress, it can easily assumed Catwoman helped recruit at least half of them (And most likely all the heroines). Catwoman is alongside Batman as they launch their surprise attack on Hawkgirl with the help of Captain Atom, Huntress and Black Lightning. As they all stare at Hawkgirl's unconscious body, Catwoman comments, "Well, were in it now." Catwoman is next seen along with Batman in the Batcave looking at Hawkgirl in her cell, with Catwoman questioning Bruce as to how he is gaining so much inside information on the League's plans and actions. Bruce refuses to say, which annoys Selina, as she feels he can truly trust her. When she questions the ethics of keeping Hawkgirl in her cell, Batman reveals they're only going to hold her for a week and when Catwoman points out that the League will "Scour the Earth for her," Batman reveals they don't even know she's missing, which makes Selina smile. Selina watches Superman's press conference in Paris on the Batcomputer alongside Bruce. Selina is seen along with Batman, Black Canary, Green Arrow and Captain Atom as Bruce informs them of the Parademons invasion across the planet. When she learns what cities the monsters are attacking, she questions their reasoning before Bruce explains they're the most populated cities on Earth. He orders the gathered Insurgents to head out into Gotham as it will be next. Selina is shaken by this, reminding Batman "She's a thief" and that she doesn't repel alien invasions. After the invasion, Catwoman informs Batman that all over the world people chant Superman's name for his actions in ending the invasion, though the Dark Knight is only concerned about the fact Superman resorted to killing the invaders. Selina joins Bruce when they meet with the rest of the Insurgents. She remains silent throughout Batman and Huntress's argument but Catwoman speaks up when Huntress attempts to leave, convincing Bruce to reveal Superman's plan to create an army of super-soldiers. After Bruce reveals his identity to the rest of the Insurgents, Catwoman joins him in the Batmobile when they head into Gotham to stop the Superman Cult from killing anymore people in the city. Selina helps fight off the cult until Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern arrive and order the battle to end. As Superman and Batman wordlessly glare at each other, Catwoman convinces Batman to stand down and leave. Selina is present among the gathered Insurgents, watching Batman and Black Lightning's argument when Green Arrow and Black Canary arrive. After Batman reveals Martian Manhunter's death, Batman reveals he received a message from someone in the League. When Catwoman asks what the message was, Batman reveals that Superman and Luthor have finished the super-soldiers pills and that he has set up a distraction to allow them the chance to infiltrate the Fortress of Solitude to steal a sample to reverse-engineer. Batman includes Selina in his strike team consisting of himself, Captain Atom, Black Canary and Green Arrow that teleport to the North Pole. Batman has Captain Atom take Selina to the Fortress ahead of them. When Green Arrow expresses his doubts upon spotting the massive entrance door to the Fortress, Selina happily sits on the lock while saying, "You say 'impenetrable fortress' and I just hear 'Christmas morning with presents to unwrap'." Captain Atom then pulls the door open, allowing the group in. Unfortunately, Superman has seen through Batman's ruse and the Insurgents discover his parents are inside the Fortress, forcing Batman to call the mission. But by then it is too late and Superman arrives. As Captain Atom battles Superman, Selina narrowly avoids being trapped inside the Fortress as the entrance tunnel collapses, though Green Arrow is trapped with the Kents. Selina tries to convince Dinah that they have to leave, though it is ultimately Ollie who does so, and the trio escape to wait by the teleporter in the confusion of Atom and Superman's battle. After waiting sometime for Ollie, Selina tries again to convince Dinah that they have to leave when Batman picks up the signal of the tracer he put on Ollie. When they locate it, all they find is an arrow with the tracer and one of the super-pills. Selina is silent as Dinah sadly walks away after giving Bruce the pill. Catwoman returns with Batman and Black Canary to the Insurgency hideout, with Selina silent as both Batman and Canary are questioned about the pill's acquisition and Green Arrow and Captain Atom's whereabouts. After Batman explains their deaths at Superman's hands, before moving towards the teleporter and urging all of them to find a place to hide before revealing he's going back to the Batcave to use the Batcomputer to analyze the pill so they can begin manufacturing more of them. Selina is horrified, knowing full well the cave will be the first place Superman will look for him. She rushes after Bruce, trying to convince him to bring them along. Batman refuses, arguing that he only needs to buy time for his computer to analyze the pill. Batman is silent as Selina snaps, "Don't you think for a second that I'm letting you face him alone." Batman is adamant that he'll have a better chance without any of them to worry about, but Selina snaps for him to shut up. She begs him to stop being stoic and to let him help her. She reminds him despite the image he puts up he's still only human. "I've seen your scars. Hell, I've heard you snore." she grabs him by his cape and reminds him that Superman is not human and could crush him. But her words are suddenly cut off as Bruce gives her a passionate kiss, leaving her dazed before he suddenly apologizes and pulls out an aerosol can. Selina barely has a chance to protest before she is knocked out, her unconscious body carried away by Huntress. Year Two Selina is present at Green Arrow's funeral, silent in her mourning before departing. Catwoman reappears as a member of Oracle and Black Canary's Birds of Prey team. Selina is present as Commissioner Gordon attempts to rally several dozen former Gotham police officers to their side. When one officer becomes angry at the idea of quitting the force and losing their livelihood, Catwoman assures them that money will not be an issue, only to get an angry rebuff. Selina is silent for the rest of the rally as Gordon demonstrates the effects of the reverse-engineered superpill. Selina appears briefly alongside the rest of the resistance, expressing shock when Commissioner Gordon brings Clayface to their headquarters. Seven months later, Catwoman is present at the Tower of Fate alongside Batman, Alfred, Black Canary and Zatanna as the Dark Knight applies a device to his spine that painfully helps keep it aligned. Though Alfred tells him it will aid in his rehabilitation, he should stay in the Tower and be aware how fragile his back is. Selina spitefully chimes in, "We all know how sensible Bruce is when it comes to looking after himself. He'd never do anything stubborn and stupid that could lead to injury." Batman tells Catwoman that he didn't want Superman to hurt her before asking her how long she's going to hold that against him. Selina angrily replies, "Rather than accepting my help, you drugged me and knocked me unconscious." Zatanna says Selina can hold that against Batman forever. Despite her anger, Selina sits next to Bruce as he makes his speech to the entire resistance. When Bruce tells them to ready their goodbyes, he smiles at Selina when he mentions 'partners' and Selina returns the look. After Batman finishes his speech, Selina and Bruce share a passionate kiss before she is teleported to the Batcave along with Alfred and Black Canary. Catwoman joins with Commissioner Gordon's large group of GCPD officers and Harley Quinn. Selina then manages to infiltrate the group of Regime soldiers stationed outside the Hall of Justice and when Harley detonates the explosives outside the Hall, the disguised Catwoman is sent flying into the Hall through a window over the doors. The Flash catches her, thinking he's saving a soldier, allowing Catwoman to place a small mechanical device on the back of his neck, at the base of his spine. Catwoman pulls the helmet disguising her off, smiling as she calls the Flash, "My hero." She then gently places Flash on the floor, telling him the effects of the device aren't permanent and that Batman only wants him incapacitated, but his part in the war is over. Catwoman then deflects a strike from Robin's bo staff, snapping the weapon in half. As Robin an Catwoman face off, Damian demands to know what she did to the Flash and after Catwoman explains the device's function, Damian goes on a rant about how he knows his father created the device and that he's probably created means to take her and his allies down as well, before asking her if she really thinks Batman loves her. Unimpressed and annoyed, Catwoman replies," Urgh. Shut. Up." She then tells Damian that while the other Robins were good for Batman, she declares to Damian that his father is better off without him and that he is just a, "Joyless, entitled, moody, whining, little ****." Selina then removes the Regime soldier armor while saying, "And you hurt Bruce. I'm going to punish you for that." Though unseen, Catwoman and Robin then fight and Selina defeats Damian. Catwoman contacts Oracle while ignoring a hyper-active Harley Quinn to inform her that the resistance has seized the Hall of Justice. She tells Oracle that while Robin and Flash were subdued, Cyborg escaped and after Commissioner Gordon began interrogating Luthor, Selina is unsure what happened as both men left on one of the teleporters. Catwoman has moved Robin and several Regime Soldiers to an unknown location and secured them in both cuffs and inside special cells. When she sees Damian glaring at her, Selina teases him by asking, "Is that scowl especially for this situation, Damian? It's hard to tell. It looks like your regular everyday scowl." Year Three Catwoman is present among the gathered Insurgents in Jason Blood's home, sitting on a drawer next to Batman. Catwoman is silent throughout the meeting and is present when the Spectre begins his assault on the home, killing both Harvey Bullock and Jason Blood. Catwoman is still by Batman's side during the Spectre's attack, and tries to come to the Dark Knight's defense when John Constantine goes on a tirade on him until Batman silence's him with a single punch. When Batman heads outside to confront the Spectre, Selina tries to follow him but is stopped when the Dark Knight bluntly reminds her that she is a criminal and the Spectre punishes the guilty. While Batman distracts the Spirit of Vengeance, Zatanna sends the Insurgents back to the Tower of Fate. Before she goes, Catwoman asks Zatanna to save Bruce from the Spectre before vanishing. Category:Injustice Comic character page